Everyone Wants To Rule The World
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Something happened that would make Nick realise that maybe life wasn't just a string of chances' Nick and Trubel's powers seem to extend further than just seeing Wesen, Sam Dean and Cas are caught up in a whole new world of monsters and everyone is slightly freaked out over it all... what could possibly go wrong? First installment of The Blood Of The Protectors series.
1. Chapter 1

**Here begins the thing that has me more excited to write than anything I've ever done before. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the rights to either Supernatural or Grimm. The next chapter will be up at some point soon... hopefully... that's the idea. Credit to the amazing Lynchemon for the awesome cover art :) Enjoy!**

"Yeah Dean, I know"

"Just make sure you get back okay" the hunter's voice twinged with worry as it echoed through the phone speaker and into Cas' ear. The angel smiled slightly, becoming accustomed to Dean's never-outwardly-showing-but-always-there concern for him.

"See you" was the last thing Dean said before hanging up the phone. Without thinking about it Cas rolled his eyes, another human trait he had managed to pick up from the two brothers, before tucking the cell back into his coat pocket.

Cas was out in Portland doing a little work on his own. Dean had been reluctant to allow him to go alone but finally he had relented. It was only for a short while; a few days at most. He was mainly observing, seeing if a job was around. He was sat on a bench in one of the seemingly many parks, watching the world turn and her humans live. That's when it happened, that's when Cas saw him.

* * *

Nick was trying to clear his head; to find the one place in his mind that was still peaceful. It had been going quite well until the shrill sound of the fire alarm hit his ears. It turned out Trubel was, well... causing trouble after she decided to attempt cooking again. To say it didn't go well would be an understatement. So Nick quickly extinguished the burning mess (it could hardly be called food anymore) before rolling his eyes sympathetically at the new Grimm on the block and going out to grab a take away. He seemed to end up doing that a lot nowadays. The place he usually went to was closed up, so Nick took a detour to the place a few streets down. The path he took lead him through the park he used to jog through. The park wasn't the most interesting of places; just a large patch of grass with a few trees and benches dotted around. However, as inconspicuous as it was, Nick had always liked it; he had always felt drawn to it for reasons he did not know. But at that moment- in that exact second- something happened that would make Nick realise that maybe he had detoured through that park for a reason, that maybe life wasn't just a string of chances, and there were somethings that were always meant to happen. Because there was no way what happened in that park at that exact moment was accidental.

Nick was suddenly blinded by a painfully bright light. It surrounded him entirely, giving him no shadows to hide in. The intensity of the light coupled with the sudden white noise that had appeared caused the Grimm to wince in physical pain. He managed to bear a glance around only to be greeted with the surprising sight of everyone else being completely unaffected by what was happening. This was when Nick reached for his gun, only to realise it wasn't there. He thought he would not have needed it for going a few blocks down to gets some food. Silently cursing, Nick opened his eyes again to find that the intensity of the light was gone. The white noise was quieter, as though someone had turned down the volume. Wide-eyed, he flicked his head around to try and figure out what the hell had just happened. His eyes fell to bench across the path and the sight that struck him was one of the most surprising things he had ever seen. Sat on the bench was a man in a cream trench coat, which seemed perfectly normal. But his face glowed white and flowed as though it were liquid. At a closer look, Nick realised not only did the man's face do this but his entire body glowed; as if his skin was made of pure starlight. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. During his shocked trance, Nick had not noticed that the man had seen him and had begun to move. Once he realised, it was too late and the strange man had disappeared behind a hedge. Curiosity over-taking caution, Nick jogged over to the bench where the man had been before swiftly turning the corner around the hedge. He saw him facing the other way and was about to call out but he stopped himself when the man spoke first.

"I'm serious, Sam"

The Grimm frowned before spotting the phone pressed against the man's ear, notifying him of the fact that he wasn't, in fact, talking to him. Crouching down, Nick strained his ears to listen to the half of the conversation he could hear.

"No Sam, I'm fine... no, don't... yes, hello Dean... no, I'm okay... okay, okay I'm coming"

And then the phone was hung up and tucked back into the man's pocket as the man in question muttered something along the lines of 'Winchesters'. Nick stood again, fully prepared to launch himself onto the man with the strange glow. But then something happened that Nick would never be able to forget.

The bright light returned but it was different this time; golden rather than pure white, calmer, less anxious- if light could even be called anxious. When it faded, the man was still standing there but upon his back, a single pair of brilliant white, feathered wings flexed outwards. They stood proudly on the man's back, reaching near the higher branches of a near-by tree. Nick stumbled back, completely overwhelmed by what he was seeing. But just as quickly as the man had appeared, with one stretch of his wings backwards he was gone. Nick blinked once, twice, three times, and then physically jumped as the sound of his phone ringing, breaking the deafening silence. With slightly shaking hands he fumbled the cell out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hey?" Nick relaxed slightly when the voice of Trubel hit his ear through the speaker.

"H-Hey" he replied.

"Nick? Nick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Nick bit his lip, not realising how obvious his shock had come through in his voice.

"I was just calling to see why the take away was taking so long to get. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm um... I'll be back soon" Nick said then hung up as quickly as he could. He knew it was a bad idea and it would only make Trubel more suspicious but he really had no idea what to say. For the first time since he had discovered his heritage over three and a half years ago, Nick genuinely began to wonder if he was going insane. Swiftly turning on his heels, he began to jog back towards his house. He paused slightly once he remembered the actual purpose of his trip out but continued walking towards his house with less than a second left to thought.

The food could wait; seeing glowing guys with wings could not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick, hey Nick! Are you sure you're okay?"

The Grimm blinked and looked up, confronted with a very confused looking Trubel. It took him a moment to realise that he had made it home and was currently standing on his front porch. He tried to move and step forward but found that he couldn't due to the fact that his hands were forcefully gripping the door frame, his knuckles white against the dark wood. His breath was coming out in short, hurried bursts as though he had been running. If he actually had run all the way home Nick couldn't recall; he couldn't really recall anything. The only thing racing through his head was the image of the man in the trenchcoat with wings- actual wings- glowing brighter than the sun itself.

"Seriously Nick, what the hell is going on?"

The true anxiety in Trubel's voice was what finally set his body back in motion. Releasing his grip on the door frame, Nick quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He spun back around and was about to head towards the kitchen but was stopped by a pair of hands on his chest. His eyes flicked down slightly to meet Trubel's, her eyes burning with worry. Nick's features softened slightly, suddenly realising just how much Trubel actually worried about him sometimes.

"It was Wesen" Nick blurted out. He knew he would have to tell her eventually and it seemed like he didn't have any choice but to tell her right now.

"But it was like nothing I have ever seen before" Nick noted that Trubel had slid her hands off his chest but he made no move to go anywhere.

"Wings, he had wings"

"Wings? Are you sure?" Trubel blinked in shock.

"Yeah, and his face kind of glowed. Do you know what it could be?"

"No, do you?"

"No idea"

"Dude that sounds like, I don't even know. Can Wesen even have wings?"

"Again, no idea. I'm gonna call Monroe to see if he knows anything and then I'll head down to the trailer to see if I can dig anything up"

"I'm coming with you," Trubel said almost as soon as the word 'trailer' had left Nick's lips. Nick rolled his eyes but he shouldn't have expected anything else from her. Not bothering to put up a fight- he knew he would lose eventually anyway- Nick slid his hand into the side pocket of his jacket and pulled out his cell. Neither Grimm moved from where they were standing as he dialled Monroe's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey" Monroe's voiced echoed slightly through the phone speaker.

"Hey, it's Nick"

"Oh hey Nick, I was just-"

"Sorry Monroe, no time for small talk. Do you know any Wesen that have wings?"

"Oh um, what kind of wings are we talking about here?"

"Like a pair of huge, ceiling high, golden-white, feathery wings that glow"

"Um... no clue"

"Meet me at the trailer in ten minutes" with that final remark, Nick hung up. He felt kind of bad not explaining it all but he could do that at the trailer. Plus, Nick had a feeling that whatever he had seen was about to flip his life upside down. But he still wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

Ten minutes later, as promised, Nick's car rolled up to the trailer. Trubel almost jumped out of the passenger seat and stood by the door waiting for Nick to unlock it. Nick had been noticing Trubel's connection forming with the trailer. He guessed it was because it was the one place that could give her solid proof that she wasn't what she had been called for so many years- crazy. Silently, Nick unlocked the door. Just at that moment, Monroe's car pulled up alongside Nick's. Nick indicted for Trubel to go inside and get some books out before walking over to Monroe.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't explain more on the phone but, I dunno, this feels urgent"

"What is it, Nick? What's wrong?"

Nick couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his lips; trust Monroe to be worried about him just because he didn't tell him everything over the phone. Quickly, the Grimm went through all the details he could remember.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and I take it by that tone that you have no idea either"

"Nope sorry, I haven't got a clue"

"Well, we'd best get started then"

Monroe followed Nick into the trailer where Trubel had already cleared a space for herself on the bed (which was more of a store place than a bed anymore) with several books surrounding her. When the door clicked shut she looked up at them and smiled a little.

"I hope you came prepared Monroe because neither of us have any idea what we're looking for so this may take a while"

Smirking slightly Monroe produced three small cardboard boxes from the bag no one had realised he was carrying.

"You know me, or rather, you know Rosalee. She knows how to prepare"

Trubel made a noise of approval that was probably slightly too loud as Monroe tossed her one of the boxes of Chinese takeaway.

"Well, at least _someone_ feeds me" she glared at Nick who rolled his eyes and grabbed the closest book to him before quite gracelessly flopping down into the chair behind the desk and beginning to read. Monroe slipped another one of the books off the shelf and made himself comfortable in the chair opposite Nick and also began to read.

* * *

"Woah, woah Cas hold up. What the hell do you mean 'he can see you'?" Dean's voice echoed through the bunker's corridors as he and Sam were stood feeling very confused in front of an unusually stressed looking Castiel.

"I mean he can see me, actual-celestial-being-me"

"So, what, he can see past your vessel?" Sam asked, brow furrowed.

"Well Jimmy isn't really my vessel anymore he's part of me but basically yes"

"So, there's a guy somewhere in Portland who can see you as angel you and not just human-looking you even when you're not doing anything angelic but he's not blinded by you like you told us any human being would be" Dean question with his eyebrows raised and his voice laced with scepticism.

"Yes," Cas answered simply, still not quite understanding Dean's need for constant sarcasm. But despite his sarcasm, Dean was still concerned about the angel. Along with all their other problems right now (trying to save the world and all) a scared angle wasn't what they needed.

"Okay, we'll go" the older Winchester said suddenly, earning a confused look from his brother to which he replied with a small shrug before turning back to face the angel who now looked slightly less edgy.

"Do you have enough power to transport us all or?"

"Borrowed grace doesn't work that well Dean, to transport all three of us would mean-"

Dean cut Cas off by looking away and holding his hand up, he didn't need reminding of yet another thing they had to fix.

"Okay, we'll take baby and you can meet us there"

When no reply came Dean looked back to where Cas had been standing to be faced with a space of nothingness. He did nothing but roll his eyes; both the Winchester's had gotten used to Cas' way of transportation by now.

"Dude, really?" Sam said suddenly, a twinge of frustration in his voice.

"What?"

"Out of all the things we need to be doing this is the thing you choose to deal with first? Cas suddenly appears, says some guy in Portland can 'see' him and you're instantly jumping on the case"

"Well, maybe we need some space away from all this for a while. Plus, I think there's a case in Portland anyway and it'll be good to do a regular hunt again"

Sam didn't say anything but his expression had softened because he knew that no matter what he thought, Dean was right. They needed a simple, regular hunt in the midst of all the running around, the Mark of Cain and the First Blade business, and generally trying to save everything and everyone.

And maybe this guy in Portland was actually something worth checking into...


	3. Chapter 3

"Agents Bonham and Jones"

With their practised straight faces and cheap suits, all it took was a flash of one of their many fake ID's and they were in the building. As soon as the Winchester brothers had entered Portland, they found out about the 'suspicious' death of Sophia Cooper. They checked into the nearest motel and headed to the crime scene immediately. Unfortunately, the crime scene was located hardly ten minutes away from the Central Precinct Justice Center. So by the time they got there, cops were flowing in and out like a river. From what they could gather, apparently the girl- blonde, aged 21, and 'the nicest girl you could ever meet'- was somehow linked to many of the officers and her death had hit close to home. But of course, no matter how attached to this girl they may have been they would probably never know the truth surrounding her death which, by the strong smell of sulphur that hit Sam and Dean's noses, seemed to be demon related. After escaping into the next room away from the abundance of officers, the two brothers decided to split up; Dean going to do some digging in the local library and Sam searching the internet for anything useful whilst waiting for Cas at the motel.

"Sam" Dean started to say.

"Dean?" Sam replied, turning back around to face his brother.

"You two alright?"

The two Winchesters jumped slightly at the new voice coming from the doorway and turned around to see someone that was probably a detective leaning against the door frame.

"They want to clear up here if that's okay with you," the detective said when he got no reply from the other two.

"Sure, thanks Detective?..."

"Griffin" the man replied with a slight smile before turning and leaving. Sam and Dean exchanged a look that resembled something along the lines of 'that was close' before also leaving.

* * *

It was on the third ring of his cell phone that Nick woke up. He blinked slightly at the sunlight coming in through the windows straight into his eyes. Slowly, he pulled himself up into a sitting position. After suddenly being hit with the memory of the previous night's events, he realised he was still in the trailer. Looking over to his left, his saw Trubel curled up on the bed asleep with one of the many books they had in her hand. Nick cast his in front of him to see something that he couldn't fight back a smile at. Monroe was also asleep in the chair opposite him, the book he had been reading open across his chest. Nick's cell began to ring again, causing Monroe to stir slightly. Nick grabbed the cell, went outside, shut the door as quietly as he could, and answered the call.

"Hey," he said, his voice still slightly husky from sleep.

"Hey Nick, it's Hank"

"Oh hey, there's some stuff I seriously need to talk to you about"

"Well first of all, you remember Sophia?"

"The girl who used to drop by all the time?"

"Yeah, she's dead"

"Really? When?"

"Last night"

"Do you think it might be Wesen?"

"I dunno man; this one seems kinda weird even for us. I mean, even the FBI turned up"

"Well I think it might be, I'll explain every later but long story short I saw something that had wings and glow- wait a minute, did you say the FBI showed up?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of suspicious. None of the cops I've spoken to remember calling for the FBI and I walked in on them having a conversation and something just didn't seem right about them"

"What were their names?"

"Agents Bonham and Jones. But they addressed each other by their first names, Sam and... Dean I think"

"Okay well, I should probably go back to pawing over the hundreds of books I didn't even know I had, trying to figure what the hell I saw last night. I'll talk later"

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Nick turned back around and climbed back up into the trailer. As he shut the door, a groan sounded from behind him. Shifting himself to look around, he saw the rather entertaining sight of Trubel waking up. Her hair was stuck up at angles Nick didn't even know existed and after opening her eyes for two seconds she quickly shut them again.

"Too bright" she managed to mumble. Nick huffed out a laugh as she curled up in a desperate attempt to shield her eyes from the morning sunlight. It seemed she had quickly become adapt to sleeping in late since she had moved in with Nick and Juliette. Monroe was also waking but he seemed to be more used to early mornings. He stretched his arms up, causing the book that had been lying across his chest to fall to the floor. Nick rolled his eyes and smiled as Monroe stared down at the book on the floor, confused as to what had just happened to make it fall.

"I should probably call Rosalee" Monroe said, looking down at his watch that told him it was already 9:30 am.

"Food" Trubel mumbled just loud enough for the other two to hear as she rolled over to face them but with her head still buried in the mattress. Monroe smiled down at the younger Grimm.

"Yes, and I'll get food" he flashed her a smile before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Not long after, the two Grimms heard the sound of Monroe's car pulling back from the trailer and driving away.

"You should probably call Juliette, " Trubel said as she sat up and looked over at Nick, her hair still a deifying-gravity mess but her eyes slightly brighter and more alert now. Without another word, Nick grabbed his phone out of his pocket once more and dialled Juliette's number.

Soon enough, Nick had informed Juliette of the previous night's events as much as he could and just as he was about to step back inside Monroe's car pulled up next to the trailer once again. Together they climbed back into the trailer and both ended up witnessing a still slightly sleep-dazed Trubel attempting to continue the research they had begun last night. After a few moments, Nick took pity on her and took the book in her hands, flipped it up the correct way, and placed it back in her hands.

"There, you might find it easier to read now"

Trubel scowled slightly which only made Nick's smile grew wider. But Trubel's sour expression soon turned sweet when the smell of bacon hit her nose as Monroe handed out the breakfast he had brought them.

"Guys," Trubel started, her mouth full with food "we have been searching for this thing for over twelve hours and we have gotten completely nowhere"

Neither Monroe nor Nick said a word but they both knew she was right, this wasn't getting them any closer to finding out what Nick had seen the night before.

"Maybe... maybe we need to look somewhere else" Nick almost whispered, mostly speaking to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this trailer has been handed down from Grimm to Grimm for generations but maybe, just maybe, what I saw was something new, something none of our ancestors ever found"

"Nick, that's hardly-" Monroe began to say but Nick cut him off, his mind working like clockwork to try and figure out what was going on.

"You've seen these books; some of these Wesen were only discovered a few years ago. It's entirely possible that what I saw was something completely new. It has happened to us before"

"So, you're saying we have to try and figure out for ourselves what the hell you saw even though pretty much the only thing you keep saying is that it had glowing skin and huge wings?" Trubel sighed.

"Another weird thing, you know Sophia Cooper?" Nick said, suddenly changing subject. Trubel and Monroe both hummed in acknowledgement; neither knew the girl personally but they had seen her around the precinct a few times.

"Well she died last night, about the same time that I saw _him_. Hank sent me the files and it's weird even by our standards, a couple of FBI agents even showed up"

"What, really?"

"Yeah, Hank said their names were Bonham and Jones. But there was something not quite right about them"

"Wait, what were their names?" Trubel suddenly sat up, a look of confusion flashing across her face.

"Bonham and Jones"

At this point, the younger Grimm almost fell off the bed.

"What? What is it?"

"Bonham and Jones. Aka, John Bonham and John Paul Jones, the drummer and bassist in Led Zepplin. Either that is a very interesting coincidence or those guys weren't real FBI agents"

Nick stared at Trubel for a few moments in complete shock, trying to process what she had just said and how the hell she had made that connection so quickly.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get much stranger... I'll call Hank"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been brought to my attention that the time this is set is a bit vague. For Grimm, it's late season 3, before Nick lost his powers. And for Supernatural it's mid season 9; Cas is living on borrowed grace and Dean isn't too far down the road but he's held the First Blade.**

"You were right, their IDs were fake. How the hell did no one notice?" Hank sighed, walking over to Nick and Monroe who had just walked into the precinct. They had left Trubel at the trailer but whether she was trying to continue their research, sleeping, or eating they did not know.

"What have you got?" Nick asked, hoping Hank had more success than himself, Monroe, and Trubel had. Even after almost twenty four hours, they still had not even an inkling as to what had killed Sophia or what Nick had seen. But despite this, Nick had this feeling that they were connected somehow. Hank lead them over to the desk where he had information on the two 'FBI Agents' up on the computer screen.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam's an ex law student, left after his girlfriend died in a fire in their apartment. Dean's supposedly deceased... at least twice. Mother, Mary Winchester, died in a house fire thirty years ago. Father, John Winchester, died in hospital eight years ago. Both brothers have a record of pretty much everything from credit card fraud to serial murder. These guys are serious criminals"

"Well then why were they at a crime scene pretending to be FBI Agents?"

"Beats me. I've sent out an APB so hopefully we'll get something soon. You guys know what we're dealing with yet?"

"Not a clue. We think there's definitely a connection between Sophia's death and what I saw, but we're beginning to think that what I saw was something that hasn't been discovered yet. Or at least, no one has ever written about it"

"Well, that's reassuring" Hank sighed sarcastically.

"It seems like our best lead at the moment is these two Winchester guys. Hold on a minute, 'Winchester'... where have I heard that before?"

"Did you work a case on one of them once?"

"No, I've heard the name recently" then Nick's eyes widened in realisation.

"Nick? What is it?"

"They're connected, they definitely are. Whatever kind of Wesen I saw, spoke on the phone to at least two people and from what I could pick up their names were Sam and Dean. When he hung up I was too distracted and confused at the time, but now I remember. He muttered something that sounded a lot like the name 'Winchester'."

Monroe and Hank stared at Nick for a while, completely dumbfound that he had managed to piece all those things together. Apparently, today was a day of radical realisations.

* * *

"But why would a demon want to kill their host? I mean, isn't the point of possessing a living thing to... possess a living thing?" Sam sighed over the phone. He desperately needed to stand up and stretch but the combination of the phone in his hand, the laptop on his legs, and the moutains of books scattered around him were preventing him from doing so.

"Yeah well, who knows what demons like to do these days. Hey, is Cas there?" Dean questioned down the phone from where he was standing outside the local library.

"Yeah, he got here about an hour ago" Sam looked up to see the angel in question standing outside and lowered his voice slightly "He's still kind of shaken up after what happened. Do you think you-"

"I'm gonna go down to the bar"

"To work or drink?" Sam allowed the frustration to creep into his voice, hoping Dean would notice it.

"I haven't decided yet"

And with that Dean hung up. Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance. Ever since Dean had first held The First Blade he hadn't been quite the same. It wasn't like Sam expected him to be exactly the same as before, after everything he had been through. But even after Cas had hidden the blade where no one could find it and Dean had tried to keep everything as normal as possible, he still wasn't quite _Dean_. That bothered Sam, a lot. And not many things bothered Sam all that much anymore. Finally, with his cell phone out of his hand, he could push some of the books to the side and stand up. Just as he did so, Cas walked back inside.

"Anything from Dean?" Cas asked.

"No history of seriously violent deaths in decades so we're pretty sure this is just some low-life demon trying to kick up a fuss. Hey Cas, are you alright?"

"Considering my current circumstance, I'm fine, " the angel said shortly before walking back outside. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; a sulking angel was just what he needed.

* * *

"Nick?"

"Yeah?" the Grimm span around on his heels to face his partner. They were both still at the precinct but Monroe had gone over to the spice shop for a while.

"I think we've got something" Hank walked up to their desks and opened up a tab on his computer. Nick looked over his shoulder to see that the screen showed a map.

"CCTV spotted Dean Winchester walking out of the library just around the corner. We think he's headed for 'The Sunrise' motel block. With any luck, that's where Sam will be too"

Without another word, the two detectives grabbed their coats and left for the motel block.


	5. Chapter 5

They had hardly heard the police car sirens before the door to their motel room was burst open and several police officers surrounded them. The two brothers had no choice but to raise their hands in surrender, knowing they were completely outnumbered and they didn't have a single weapon in arms reach. But Dean managed to catch Cas' eye, who was still standing outside as the cops appeared to have not noticed him and he signalled for him to get the hell out of here. The angel understood instantly and once Dean blinked, he was gone.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for several accounts of murder, impersonating FBI agents and most recently, your suspected connection to the murder of Sophia Cooper"

Sam and Dean almost completely ignored the officers as they read them their 'rights', handcuffed them both, and dragged them to the police cars. Instead they looked to each other, communicating silently like they always did as children in the backseats of the Impala when their dad had told them to be quiet. And thanks to all the practice they had as children and just that extra level of connection they both knew they shared, the brothers had managed to formulate a plan even before the police car door slammed shut in Sam's face.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Nick?"

The Grimm smiled at the worried tone of Monroe's voice. They finally had the Winchester brothers under lock and key and Nick was desperate to find out who (or what) they were. However, Hank and Monroe weren't so sure of his plan.

"So, you're planning to go in there alone with an all-round criminal, murdering machine, you're going to try and provoke him and make him angry to see what kind of Wesen he is when we don't even know if he actually is any kind of Wesen at all?"

"You said so yourself, something is off about these guys. Wesen or not, I have to check it out. I'm sure I can look after myself" Nick added the last part to try and lighten the mood, but apparently it wasn't working.

"Fine, but be careful"

"When am I ever anything but careful?" Nick smirked before entering into one of the interrogation rooms where Dean Winchester was sat.

"Why does it make me more nervous when he says stuff like that?" Hank sighed before he and Monroe took their places behind the double-sided mirror to watch the events unfold.

Nick looked across the room at Dean. He was tall, but short compared to his brother. He sat with his right hand cuffed to the table, smiling smugly up at Nick. The Grimm sighed- this was going to take some serious work to crack this guy.

"Dude, no offence but you guys are in way over your heads" Dean's eyes followed Nick as he walked across the room and sat in the chair opposite him.

"No, I don't think I am. I've dealt with people like you before, if you know what I mean" Nick glanced over at Dean.

"Oh no, I really don't think you have"

Nick simply smiled to himself before standing again.

"I feel sorry for you, I really do. I mean to lose your mother so young and then lose your father too; it must have really screwed you over. That's what started it, isn't it? The loss? And you and your twisted brother seem to find some comfort in murdering the innocent"

"Believe me, these people are anything but innocent"

"Okay, let's say that's true" Nick began to pace slowly up and down the side of the room "Let's say you and your brother are on some twisted path to save the world from all the evil to exist. How many innocent die in the crossfire? How many innocent, defenceless people have their lives snatched away because of your selfish actions" the Grimm cast a glance over to the older Winchester and, to his surprise, the guy had his eyes cast down to the table and the slightest flicker of guilt on his face. Nick continued with the taunting, but somehow it all felt slightly wrong. This guy wasn't Wesen, he was almost certain of that. But he wasn't any common killer either. Dean Winchester was something new.

"I can see it Dean, I can see it in your eyes. You truly believe you're a righteous man, keeping the world from harm. But what about those who lose their lives because you were too busy working for the 'Greater Good'? Your family got caught in that crossfire, didn't they? Your mother, your father. Friends have been lost in that crossfire too; Robert Singer, Ellen and Joanna Harvelle, and so many other innocent people I doubt you even know the names of"

"How do you know about those people?" Dean glared up at Nick, his eyes darken with rage. He was obviously emotional yet Nick saw no sign of him beginning to Woge. But he knew he couldn't just leave, Dean was about to crack and Nick needed to know the truth behind who this guy really was.

"We know a lot about you, all the people you've lost in your crusade. They were good people Dean, were they really worth losing for... what? Revenge? Justice? Enjoyment?" Nick smirked down at Dean slightly. He had figured out that shouting at the guy simply wouldn't work like it did with most people. Taunting him and showing him that he was powerless; that was the way to getting him to burst.

"Look, I don't know or care who you are or what you know or don't know about me. But let me give you some advice, don't make me angry" Nick looked over to see Dean's eye cast down to the ground, his fist clenched and his left hand tightly gripping his right forearm.

"You claim you are murdering the evil and saving the innocent. But do you know how I see it? I see that you're murdering the innocent, more innocent died in the crossfire, and you and your brother, you two are the evil ones"

"Don't do this" Dean practically growled.

"Why?" Nick placed his hands on the other side of the table to Dean, bearing down on him. When Dean didn't answer, Nick finally said what he knew he had needed to say the whole time; the final thing to make Dean crack.

"Poor Sam, having his life ripped apart by his father as a child, and now by you. He could have had a chance at a normal happy life, but you just had to go in there and screw everything up for him, didn't you? He resents you, he must do. You turned that innocent boy into a monster, just like yourself. You ruined little Sammy's life"

Silence followed for roughly ten seconds before something happened that surprised and confused Nick to no end. Dean stood up with his hands balled into fists and his eyes burning with anger. With one swift tug of his arm, he wrenched the handcuffs off the table. Nick stood there for a moment in complete shock, which was his fatal mistake. Dean took the opening and charged at him. He grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall before throwing him across the room. Nick was slammed into the table and soon Dean was on top of him. The Grimm's instincts took over and grabbed Dean's hands before he could punch him. They stayed there for a moment struggling; Dean pushing himself down onto Nick and Nick pushing back whilst holding his wrists to try and stop him moving. The Grimm's head was spinning after hitting his head hard on the table. Blood was rushing in his ears and his vision blurred. The grip he had on Dean's wrists loosened but no more punches came. Nick could vaguely hear Monroe's voice before he slumped down over the table and lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick blinked his eyes a few times before everything came into focus. He was sat in the interrogation room. Suddenly everything that had happened came back into his memory and he shot into a standing position, which caused his head to spin.

"Woah, hey" Hank caught Nick by the arm and pushed him gently back down into the chair.

"What happened?" Nick asked, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the dizziness.

"Well, you certainly got Dean angry. Did you get a good look at what kind of Wesen he was?"

"He's not- He didn't Woge, he's not Wesen" Nick managed to say, the dizziness slowly fading.

"You're joking! That guy literally ripped off those handcuffs and sent you flying across the entire length of the room"

"He definitely isn't Wesen. But I did see this weird mark on his upper right arm, it was kind of like a tattoo. He had his hand pressed against it when I was riling him up, almost as though he was in pain. And when he attacked me I could've sworn I saw it glow. Well whoever or whatever he is, there's one thing we know for certain: he's something new" Nick groaned slightly as he made to stand up. Hank tried to usher him back down but the Grimm brushed his hands away.

"It's late, we should all go home and figure this out tomorrow" Hank sighed, looking down at his watch which read 9:30 pm.

"You guys go ahead, I want to find out more about something Dean said" Nick muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"You sure, Nick?" Monroe questioned him, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yeah. It's just one small thing, it shouldn't take too long. And remember to get Trubel, I know she would happily live in the trailer but she needs to sleep in an actual bed at least some of the time"

Monroe nodded, a small smile flicking across his lips as he and Hank left the precinct. Nick walked out the interrogation room, his mind now clear from the dizziness. He looked around to find not many people were here, just a few people quickly finishing off paperwork before going home. Nick sighed to himself as he made his way towards the cells. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sam lay across the hard ledge that was the police custody version of a bed. He stared blankly up at the ceiling. Ever since his brother's little 'fight' with the detective, they had been placed in separate cells with no way of communicating with each other and, as far as Sam knew, Cas still hadn't shown up. From what he had managed to gather from Dean's brief explanation before they had been separated, it seemed as though the detective was trying to get Dean angry. But what the detective was trying to achieve from that, Sam had no idea. Another thing that worried him was how much he knew about them and their past. Sam was certain such detail wasn't on police records, so it was safe to say this guy was no ordinary detective.

"Sam Winchester"

Sam instantly sat up, his eyes darting around the dimly lit room until they fell upon someone standing the other side of the bars next to the door. Almost instantly he knew who it was; the detective who had arrested them and interrogated Dean.

"Sam, I want to ask you something... off the record"

Sam cocked his eyebrow slightly, something was off but he stayed quiet.

"First of all, who are you?"

Despite himself, Sam smiled a little.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together, this guy was no ordinary cop and this time he and Dean weren't the ones with the leverage. He didn't really have a choice but to tell him the truth. Sam sighed, bracing himself.

"Okay, you want the truth? Here's the truth. My brother and I are hunters. But we don't hunt the usual bear and deer. We hunt monsters. Ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves. You name it; we've probably killed at least one. Angels, we've killed a lot of them too. Though some of them are on our side" Sam paused to gauge the detective reaction. To Sam's surprise, the man looked more curious than anything else. Sam sighed; it was much easier when they called him crazy and left. That meant he wouldn't have to go into detail.

"Angels?" the detective muttered, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah" Sam said quietly, not sure of what else he could say.

"Why are you in Portland?" the detective asked suddenly, regaining his composure.

"My brother and I are tracking down a demon"

"A demon?" the detective's voice was full of scepticism, as Sam had expected "And what does that have to do with impersonating FBI agents?"

"That girl, Sophia, she was killed by a demon"

"How do you know?"

"Demons leave behind sulphur whenever they possess someone" Sam was surprised. Not only was he saying way more than he should be saying, but the detective still hadn't completely freaked out yet. Sam blinked up at the detective to see him staring at the cell bars thoughtfully. Without saying anything, the detective suddenly turned around and left, leaving the door swinging behind him.

* * *

Nick flopped down into his desk chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was close to getting to the bottom of this, he could feel it. But with everything new he learnt, it all seemed to just become more confusing. Sure, the Winchester brothers weren't your average serial killers and he himself had seen plenty of out of the ordinary things. But demons, angels, vampire, werewolves they couldn't actually exist, could they? Could the Wesen he saw on the night of Sophia's death really have been something like an angel? Was that really possible? Nick sighed, he had too many questions and no one to ask them to.

"You planning to stay here much longer?" A voice from behind him broke Nick from his thoughts. He turned around to see it was one of the detectives from another unit.

"Yeah, I think I might be"

"Well, good luck with whatever you're looking into"

Nick nodded his head politely and watched as the detective walked out the building. Now it was just him and the security guards outside. He flicked the lamp on his desk on and opened up his computer. He wanted to find out more but he didn't know where to start. Any time he needed to know anything, he went to the trailer, but that had already been proven pointless in this situation. Monroe and Rosalee had no idea either. It wasn't exactly like he could go asking the Winchester brothers, even if they did appear to be more than common criminals. The deeper into this he dug, the more questions he had and the less answers he got. Nick shook his head, as though to both try and clear his mind and to shake off some of the tiredness that was pushing down onto him. He flicked his computer screen off again, knowing that it wasn't going to get him anywhere. But just as he stood up, he heard a noise from behind him. The noise was quiet and metallic, as though something was creeping through the vent system. Nick instantly stopped in his tracks and listened. The noise came again but this time it was different, like a gust of wind. He turned himself slowly in a circle, scanning his surroundings. But everything seemed to be the same. Nick turned back to his chair and reached to pick up his jacket but suddenly a gust of wind rushed passed him. He turned around in shock and almost gasped at the sight before him. A cloud of pure black smoke hung in the air, but it appeared to move freely and have no source. It almost seemed alive. Nick stared at it, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the smoke surged towards him and engulfed him before he could even cry out. His last thought was of pure panic before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

It was complicated to describe, the feeling of something else taking over you. But it wasn't just controlling his body and his mind, it was destroying them. It was eating away at his instincts, pulling apart his power with an almost gleeful force. It was as though it had been expecting a biscuit but given a three course meal; it had been expecting a human, but given a Grimm. Because to demons, a human and a Grimm look identical. Most demons believe that Grimms aren't even real. But now this demon had discovered the truth. However, what this small demon did not realise was the power of a Grimm. But that was all about to change.

* * *

After much talking and no small amount of bribing the guards, Dean was finally allowed back into the same cell as his brother. They hadn't spoken in a while, simply sitting there in silence. Both of them had quickly realised that there was no way they could break out of here. Even if they could, there was still the problem of the detective who knew far too much about them. Who was he? How did he know so much about them? Was he even human? So, they were forced to sit and wait until Cas turned up, and in the meantime they needed to find out more about this detective. As if Fate herself was there in the room, that very detective opened the door and walked in. Instantly, Dean flicked his eyes over to Sam; something about him was different from last time.

"Sam, Dean, how nice to see you again" the detective offered a forced smile which neither of the brothers returned. Slowly, he walked over to them until he was leaning against the bars of the cell, staring in at them. It was then that Sam noticed the line of sweat trickling down the man's face and now he knew something was definitely wrong. His breath seemed to be coming out in small, sharp bursts and his hands gripped at the metal bars of the cell until his knuckles were white. But his face still held a smug half-smile.

"What do you want?" Dean asked warily; he wasn't sure what it was but something was definitely off about this guy.

"Oh, I've just come to see you. I've got you right where I want you; nicely packaged in a cell, no escape. Perfect!" the detective smirked and his eyes flickered until they were completely black. Both Sam and Dean instantly stood up. But then something happened that no one had been expecting. The detective fell forward and gasped desperately for breath for a few moments. And when he looked up, his eyes were no longer black.

"W-What's happening?" the detective's voice was panicked. But neither of the Winchester brothers had ever seen anything like this before. Had this guy just internally fought off a demon?

"What the hell" Dean muttered, staring at the detective like he was a cross between a bomb and a piece of artwork.

"It's controlling me. I don't- what's happening?"

"Calm down" Sam started to speak but his words trailed off when he realised he had no idea what to say.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio-" Dean started to say, his eyes fixed on the detective.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam cut him off as the detective fell to his knees in both confusion and pain.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sam?"

"You can't, we don't know what's happening inside this guy. Exorcising the demon could kill him"

"And not exorcising it could get us all killed!"

They stared at each other for a moment until Sam gave in and looked away. Dean took a step forward and focused his eyes on the detective who was now on his knees on the floor.

"You still there, buddy?" Dean called out, hoping the guy still had control over the demon. He looked up to see scared eyes looking back at him. Scared, confused, pained, but definitely human. With that knowledge, Dean continued the exorcism. Almost instantly the detective lost control and the demon took over his body once more. But for some reason, it didn't leave. Instead, it stood as though trapped in place and screamed and begged for Dean to stop. Dean completely ignored the creature. But as Sam stood and watched, he noticed that this demon was not like the others. It seemed almost sad. Most of what it was saying Sam could not really hear but just as it was expelled from the body it screamed something that even Dean heard.

"He's a Grimm!"

* * *

It felt as though someone had reached inside him and pulled as hard as they could on his lungs. He could hardly breathe, his head was pounding and his entire body was sweating. He found himself on all fours on the floor, panting and shaking. Everything was silent apart from his own breathing. But that silence did not last long.

"Are you okay?"

Nick's head snapped up to be met with Sam and Dean Winchester staring at him from the other side of the cell bars. Sam looked partly scared, partly worried and Dean was just looking at him like he was The Mona Lisa. He wasn't sure which one made him more uncomfortable. Nick tried to ask what the hell had just happened but all that came out his mouth was a strained croak. He tried to stand but fell back down almost instantly.

"Hey, take it easy" Sam reached out slightly, concern obvious in his voice.

"We just saved your life, so would you mind getting us out of here?" Dean scowled, which earned him a disapproving look from Sam that he completely ignored. Nick's muscles began returning to normal and slowly he pulled himself up off the floor and leant against the cell bars for a few moments before reaching into his pocket, pulling out the keys, and unlocking Sam and Dean's cell.

"What just-" Nick started to ask once they were out of the cell but was stopped short as a blinding light suddenly appeared between them. Nick flinched and covered his eyes for a moment before looking up to see a man had suddenly appeared next to Dean. A man in a trenchcoat, who's skin moved and glowed. It was the same man he saw on the night of Sophia's death.

"Cas" Dean smiled at the man.

"Step away from him" Nick said shortly, his eyes fixated on the mysterious man whose name appeared to be Cas. The man stared at him for a moment before taking a step back.

"It's him"

"What do you mean 'it's him'?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised. Silence fell over the four of them as Nick and Cas stared at each other, both confused and pretty scared.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Why are you two staring at each other like you just fell in love in a 90's rom-com?" Dean growled, his eyes flicking between the two men.

"This is the man I was talking to you about" Cas stated, not taking his eyes off Nick.

"Okay, so first you fight off a demon and now you can see angels. What the hell are you?" Dean kept his eyes on Nick, who sighed. He knew that they all seemed to be as confused as each other, so the only thing Nick could think of doing was telling them the truth. The whole truth.

"My name is Nick Burkhardt and I am one of the last Grimms"

"A Grimm? But you're not meant to exist. You're simply a myth of something my Father failed to create" Cas took a step towards him and it took all of Nick's willpower to not step back.

"Woah okay, what the hell is a Grimm?"

"Dean, seriously? The two Grimm brothers, who wrote the Grimm tales. You can't have not heard about that before" Sam turned to his brother.

"So now I've answered your question, you can answer mine. What type of Wesen are you?" Nick narrowed his eyes at Cas.

"I am no Wesen. My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord"

Nick wanted to retaliate with something but his words died on his lips. The way the three of them were looking at him made Nick want to shiver. He had no idea what they were, but they seemed to have little idea of what he was either.

"We need to get out of here" Nick knew that he had just broken out two of the most wanted criminals of the past ten years, but he also knew that there was more to this than it first seemed.

"How do we know if we can trust you?"

"You don't. And I don't know if I can trust you. But I know you're not cold hearted killers. You might even be what some people class as the 'good guys'. So for now, we need to go someplace safe where we can talk about what the hell just happened"

Dean looked like he was about to say something, but his brother cut him off.

"Where do you have in mind?"

"My house. I have a surprisingly big network of people who are used to this kind of crazy. And I'm a detective, so no one will suspect anything"

No words were spoken but a silent agreement seemed to be made between the three men before Dean looked over at Nick and nodded. With that, Nick led them out to his car- careful to avoid all the CCTV cameras dotted around the precinct. Once they were loaded into the car Dean suddenly spoke.

"You don't happen to know where my car is, do you?"

"The Impala? It's round the back under lock and key, I'll be able to get it once they realised you're gone" Nick said, smirking at the concern in Dean's voice. The ride back was silent; partly awkward, partly tried. Half way there, Nick's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Nick! Where the hell have you been?" Trubel's voiced echoed down the phone.

"Sorry, a lot of strange stuff as happened. I'm on my way back now. Just as a warning, I'm coming back with Sam and Dean Winchester"

"Woah, what?! THE Sam and Dean Winchester? The ones you just locked up for being mass murderers?"

"It's not how it seems. They're all wrapped up in this somehow. And it's my job as both a detective and a Grimm to find out what happened to Sophia"

"Okay, see you soon then" Trubel said before hanging up. They all fell back into silence until Nick pulled up outside his house and the four of them got out the car. Nick walked up to the door and stepped inside, quickly followed by the other three. Sam cast his eyes around the room, but Dean and Cas kept their eyes firmly fixed on Nick.

"Juliette? Trubel?" Nick called out, placing his keys down on the side and throwing his jacket onto the couch.

"Hey, welcome ba-" Trubel stepped out the kitchen but instantly stopped when she saw the sight in front of her. She was vaguely aware of Nick greeting her, and the two men looking over at her. But her attention was fixed on the other man. His skin held an eerie glow and it appeared to be closer to a liquid than a solid. Slowly, she reached behind herself and gripped her machete that she had left leaning against the door frame. The man's eyes soon fell on her and he tilted his head slightly. She felt his eyes looked right through her and straight into her soul. She gripped her machete harder, her eyes narrowed, and she pounced at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything happened so fast that Nick barely had time to react. Trubel had been tense since she stepped into the room, so naturally he was concerned for her. But he had not been expecting her to suddenly leap towards Castiel, machete in hand. Instantly, he reached out and managed to grab her by the wrists to stop her from striking the angel (was that even true? Could something like an angel really exist?). Quickly he squeezed her wrists tightly, which forced her to drop the machete and he pulled her hands behind her back so she couldn't move anywhere. Once he was certain she was secure, he looked up to a sight that anyone else would have been terrified of. Sam had stepped in front of Cas, his arms spread out in a sort of protective motion while Dean was pointing a shotgun straight at Trubel's chest. Both their faces were as cold as stone. Everything was silent, no one moved. Nick felt Trubel press herself against him slightly as though she was just beginning to realise that someone was actually pointing a gun at her and they were fully prepared to fire it at any given moment.

"What the hell?"

Nick's eyes widened and turned his head around to see Juliette standing on the stairs in a nightdress, her eyes flicking between him and Dean's gun. Nick had no idea what to say to her, so instead he turned to Dean.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend Juliette. And this..." Nick flicked his eyes down to Trubel "is Trubel. She's a Grimm like me. I forgot to tell her about Castiel, so naturally she tried to defend herself" Nick told them in her defence. There was a long pause before Dean slowly lowered his gun. Quickly, Nick dragged Trubel towards the kitchen and beckoned Juliette to follow. As soon as the door was shut, the two women burst into noise.

"What the hell is going on Nick?"

"What was that thing?"

"You brought two mass murderers into our house!"

Nick's face turned to a glare for just a second and instantly they both fell quiet. First he turned to Juliette.

"Sam and Dean Winchester aren't what the police say they are. They're all wrapped up in everything somehow and I need them so I can figure out what the hell has been going on recently"

After a short pause, he turned his attention to Trubel.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Castiel but I was sort of in a hurry. He's with Sam and Dean and I'm 97% sure he's a good guy. He's sort of Wesen but not really. Look, I think it would be better if Dean explained all of this. I still haven't got my head around it myself"

The two women nodded before beginning to follow Nick out the kitchen. But before they reached the door Nick turned around a whispered to them.

"Prepare yourselves for a serious shock"

Before either of them could say anything, Nick had already left the room. They quickly followed him into the living room where they found Sam, Dean, and Castiel standing in pretty much the same places as they had been when they left. But they seemed slightly more relaxed and Dean's gun was nowhere in sight. Silently, Nick sat down on the couch and slowly everyone followed suit. An awkward paused followed as the two groups of strangers stared at each other. Nick let out a sort of ice-breaking cough, which resulted in everyone's attention being drawn to him.

"Well, I guess we've got to start this somehow. I'm one of the last Grimms, as is Trubel. We can see monsters that other people can't. They're called Wesen. Some really are monsters but some are just trying to live a peaceful life and it's our job to protect the good ones and kill the bad ones. We can see them through when they Woge, which is a way of sort of revealing their true form. They can voluntarily do it, meaning anyone can see it. But then there are times when they do it due to being highly emotional, and that's when only Grimm's can see them" Nick paused and looked up to see Sam and Dean blinking slowly at him.

"Wait, so you're telling me that there is a whole world of monsters out there that we can't even see?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raised. Before Nick could answer, Castiel spoke.

"Yes. Though even I find it hard to believe, it seems that it's true. My Father was successful in your creation."

"Who?" Trubel asked, her body still tense.

"God," Castiel stated simply before anyone could stop him. Both Trubel and Juliette spluttered slightly, Nick involuntarily looked away in thought but all Sam and Dean could do was roll their eyes.

"Okay, so God is real?" Trubel questioned, her eyes fixed on Nick even though he had a feeling she was not actually addressing him.

"God is real. Angels are real. Demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts are all real" Dean sighed slightly. It seemed that he had explained this type of stuff to many people before.

"Wait, so if God is real, does that mean Satan is real too?" Trubel asked, seeming to pull the words directly from Nick's mouth.

"Yeah, Lucifer is real too" Sam muttered just loud enough for others to hear.

"Heaven and Hell?"

"Yep"

"What's he then?" Trubel asked and pointed towards Castiel, taking the words from Nick's mouth yet again.

"Cas here is an angel. He's on our side... most of the time" Dean added the last part quiet enough that no one heard him.

"Okay, interesting" Nick mused, much to Sam and Dean's surprise.

"There is less freaking out going on than usual" Dean noticed.

"Like I said, we're used to this kind of crazy" Nick smirked slightly "Anyway, I still don't know how to feel about all of this but it's clear that no one here is lying. So, let's all just get some rest and talk more about this in the morning"

Much to Nick's surprise, everyone appeared to agree with him. Juliette kissed Nick on the cheek and shot a half-hearted glare at Sam and Dean before making her way back to bed. Trubel quickly followed, wanting to get anyway from the sight of Cas which she had a feeling was going to take a while to get used to. Nick bid the three others an awkward goodnight before also retreating upstairs.

"Well, it could be worse" Sam sighed, earning him an eye roll from his brother. Slowly, the two of them fell asleep on the couch with Cas stood by the door, watching over them as usual.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the single ray of sunlight that made its way through the gap in the curtains and hit him directly in the eye that finally woke Dean up. He sat up suddenly, trying to avoid being permanently blinded. Blinking back to reality, Dean quickly noticed the lack of Sam on the other couch.

"Sam? Cas?" Dean called out quietly, his eyes scanning the room for the first time. Last night had been one hell of a ride so he didn't really have time to stop and look at the view. The house was surprisingly nice but something about it seemed a little off to Dean. He felt as though it was more looked at than lived in. He was pulled from his thoughts when voices hit his ears.

"I think you'll find I was here first, therefore it's mine"

"Well I live here, so I have more power than you"

Dean raised an eyebrow and headed towards to voices; into the kitchen. This was where he found his brother and Trubel standing impossibly close together, glaring at one another. After a quick survey of the situation, Dean almost burst out laughing as he realised they were arguing over none other than the last bowl of cereal.

"Well, I'm taller than you" Sam said with an almost child-like tone of voice. And Dean had to hand it to Trubel that she wasn't even slightly intimidated by his brother's height.

"I have a machete leaning by the door"

"I have a gun on the counter"

Dean knew there was no power in their words but he did not want a repetition of last night, so he stepped forward to interrupt them. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, Nick suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Trubel, slid his arm behind her, and stole the cereal from right under their noses. To which both of them erupted into noise and Dean quickly stepped in and grabbed Sam's arm to shut him up. Once they settled down, Cas suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Morning" Dean said shortly but a smile crept over his face nonetheless. Trubel found herself staring at the angel until Nick nudged her lightly, bringing her back to her senses. She shook her head and looked away, doubting she would ever truly wrap her head around what was going on. One by one they sat down for breakfast- Sam forcing Cas to sit because 'yes I know you're a multi-dimensional being and you don't eat but you can still sit'. After the initially uncomfortable silence, Nick finally spoke.

"You know, you guys never actually explained why you're here in Portland"

"There's a demon hanging around here. Nothing too major but it's kicking up trouble" Dean said through half a mouth full of bacon.

"Do you think it killed Sophia?" Nick questioned, hoping to get any information he could out of Dean- he needed all the help with this case that he could get.

"Yeah, that's all fatal damage it's done so far"

"Why would a demon want to kill its host?"

"Who knows? All we know is that Sophia is the only person it kills, no more deaths"

And then silence rolled over the group once more. Eventually, everyone had eaten and after Nick whispering to Trubel that 'no she could ask if Castiel could clear away the plates with his powers, he was an angelic being, not a wizard' Nick told everyone of his plan. Trubel would call over Hank and Bud and stay at the house with Sam and Castiel while he took Dean, Monroe, and Rosalee to the trailer. They all need to learn about the other's world and this was probably the best way to do it. There appeared to be no objections, so Nick called up the other two and agree to meet them at the trailer. He and Dean bid their goodbyes, got in Nick's car, and headed out.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Dean asked, slightly cautiously once they were about half way there.

"When I first found out I was a Grimm, my aunt left me a trailer. It's full of books, weapons, and pretty much everything a Grimm needs"

Dean nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say a word. The two of them remained in silence until they reached their destination to see Monroe and Rosalee had already arrived.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, everything was happening all at the same time that I kind of just forgot, " Nick said apologetically once they got out the car and he was met with Monroe's raised eyebrows. The Blutbad said nothing, but a small smile flickered over his lips before he turned to face Dean who was hovering by the entrance to the trailer.

"Dean Winchester, I take it?"

"Yeah," Dean said shortly, unsure of what else to say. Once greetings were made and everyone was finally introduced, Nick summarised what had happened in the last twelve hours to Monroe and Rosalee before opening up the trailer. Dean stepped inside and was instantly taken aback by the volume of books that cluttered the relatively small space. Nick squeezed himself passed Dean and picked up a random book from the shelf.

"These books contain pretty much everything there is to know about every Wesen ever discovered" Nick handed the book to Dean who began flicking through the pages, instantly intrigued.

"So basically, Grimms kill Wesen like hunters kill monsters" Dean drew his eyes back up from the pages.

"Mostly, though some Wesen are on our side. Not that the old Grimms ever knew that. Or at least, they never had the chance to find out"

"So, who's what?"

"Monroe here is a Blutbad and Rosalee is a Fuchsbau. Bud, who's over with Trubel, is an Eisbiber"

"How can you tell who is what?" Dean's eyes drifted back to the pages as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Like I said before, I can see them when they Woge which they either do voluntarily- meaning even you could see it- or when they do it due to being highly emotional, and that's when only Grimm's like me and Trubel can see them"

"What does it look it?"

"That's what I was planning to show you"

Once Dean looked up, Nick nodded to Rosalee and she stepped towards Dean a little. There was a small pause, then she Woged. Much to everyone's surprise, Dean didn't seem all that freaked out. Monroe then stepped towards Dean and he also Woged, causing Dean to do no more than blink in shock.

"How many Wesen are out there?" Dean questioned, turning to face Nick with an expression of complete curiosity.

"We don't know, millions probably"

"Have you ever seen someone like Cas before?"

"No. And there was no mention of anything like him in any of the books we have either. Maybe other Grimm's powers couldn't see stuff like that, or maybe they just never came across it"

There was a silence as Dean's eyes continued to scan over the pages of the book in his hand until suddenly Dean's cell began to ring. Quickly, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it to hear his brother's voice.

"We think we've located the demon"

"We're on our way"

"They've found where the demon is hiding," Dean said once the call had ended and he turned back to the others in the trailer. The four of them headed back to the house without a second left to thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Silence echoed through the whole building. Dean stepped silently down the rusting staircase, his gun loaded and poised to fire at any moment. Nick and Monroe followed closely behind him, each holding a gun loaded with rock salt. Over on the other side, Sam peered around a wall to find that the coast was clear. Slowly he stepped out, followed by Castiel, then by Hank and Trubel. Sam held the demon knife tightly in his left hand and Castiel's angel blade slipped down into his hand. Hank's gun was loaded with rock salt bullets, and even Trubel's machete had been coated in salt. While Nick, Monroe, and Dean had been at the trailer, Sam had explained to Trubel and Juliette about their world of monsters. Cas had then called Sam, saying he had managed to track down the demon to an abandoned warehouse, and within twenty minutes everyone was there. Cas had already sprayed out demon traps in various parts of the building, so now all they had left to do was force the demon into one. Dean had been wary about allowing the others to come but Nick had insisted.

Suddenly Nick stopped in his tracks, causing a chain reaction for everyone else to freeze. A few moments passed before silently, Nick signalled towards the right. Dean, Nick, and Monroe went straight towards the noise Nick heard and Sam, Cas, Hank, and Trubel went around so they would be able to corner the demon. Everything was completely still as the two groups moved cautiously through the building. But that silence was abruptly shattered when someone jumped from the shadows, straight towards Nick. The Grimm turned, fully prepared to strike but as soon as he laid eyes on the person charging towards him, he froze. Everything seemed normal about this person, except for his face. Instead of any features, all Nick could see was a deep swirling mess of black smoke. It was darker and more hideous than anything Nick had ever seen before. He was quickly pulled from his horror when the creature tackled him to the ground. His head smacked on the concrete floor and his eyes went wide with pain.

"Nick!" Hank and Trubel simultaneously yelled but Cas signalled for them to stay back. Dean aimed his gun at the demon but hesitated when he couldn't get a clear shot. Monroe stared at Nick for a moment before he Woged and charged towards the demon. Sam shouted at him to stop but Monroe knew what he was doing. He kicked the demon firmly in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The demon's eyes flickered momentarily black in rage. But when he tried to charge back at them, he found that he couldn't move. Monroe smirked to himself a little as the demon looked up to see a demon trap above his head.

"Nice work" Sam patted Monroe on the back. Trubel quickly rushed over to Nick who was still lying on the floor.

"Nick! Nick, are you okay? Can you hear me?" She propped his head up in her lap as Hank knelt beside her.

"I'm fine" Nick's voice was heavy and strained but it was enough to allow Trubel to relax a little. All heads slowly turned to Dean as he walked over to the demon.

"Oh look who it is, the Winchesters. What a surprise!" the demon drawled sarcastically.

"They know who you are?" Monroe questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, they all know" Sam smirked despite himself and he walked over next to his brother.

"Even your little angel is here. And it looks like you've made some new friends too. Wow, this really is a party" the demon sneered. But that sarcasm was quickly washed away when Dean splashed holy water on the demon's face. Its loud scream gave Nick a headache and he sharply winced, causing Trubel to involuntarily pull him a little closer to her chest.

"What do you want?" Dean deadpanned, unaffected by the demon's wailing.

"I heard a rumour about a so-called Grimm. I came to investigate. Turns out it was just a rumour. After all, everyone knows Grimm's are just myths" Everyone was silent for a few seconds as they stared at the demon.

"Never heard of a Grimm before" Sam smirked. The demon almost smiled for a moment before Dean began the exorcism, his eyes fixed on the demon's face. This promptly caused the demon to yell out. But then Nick shouted towards Dean, making him fall silent.

"Don't do that yet. There's one more thing I need to know" Nick slowly turned his focus to the demon but he did not dare look at its face "Why did you kill Sophia?"

"I needed a meat suit, she was the most convenient one"

"But why kill her?"

"I no longer had a use for her"

Nick clenched his fists and his eyes glazed over for a second. He looked back towards Dean and nodded. He slumped back against Trubel as Dean's Latin and the demon's screaming filled the air once more. But his eyes didn't leave the demon once, the rage bubbling inside him. Even when the demon burst out of the body it was in and exploded into the air, Nick's eyes stayed fixed on the deep, black smoke until every last bit of it was gone from sight. Slowly, Hank pulled Nick up but stepped back when he saw the anger on his partner's face. When Monroe asked what was wrong, Nick could only reply with one thing.

"We have a whole new world of monsters to fight"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly, this is the final chapter. But you never know, a sequel might come along one day...**

The Winchesters never stuck around in one place for too long and it was rare that they would ever miss where they were leaving. However, this seemed to be one of those unique times in which those two rules did not apply. Nick had finally managed to get the Impala out of police hands- for which Dean momentarily looked like he would straight up kiss him. It stood proudly outside Nick's house with Dean and Cas sitting next to each other on the hood and Sam lent by the passenger door and laughing at some awful joke Trubel had just told him. Nick and Juliette smiled and looked over at each other before joining them down by the car.

"Well, this has been one hell of an eye opener" Nick smiled over at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me" Dean muttered in reply, but he still couldn't stop the small smile flickering across his lips.

"It's weird to think there's a whole world of monsters out there we can't even see. But I'm glad there are people like you out there fighting them" Sam said mostly to Trubel who seemed to frown, smile, blush, and punch Sam in the arm all at the same time. He laughed and ruffled her hair in reply, which only made her both more annoyed and more embarrassed.

"I guess this is goodbye" Dean said with a hint of well-disguised sorrow as he stood and wandered over to the driver's side of the car.

"Well you never know, we might run into each other again one day" Nick smirked.

"Somehow, I think you might be right" Dean nodded back before opening up the car door and ducking inside.

"You'll need to be careful. Demons are unlikely to fully believe in the existence of Grimms, but there will be others out there searching for you" Cas said as he approached Nick.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. A demon trap and a bit of salt is all we need, right? And if it ever gets out of hand, we know who to call" Nick joked and after about five awkward seconds, Cas let out a little chuckle. He took a step back, quickly warned Nick and Trubel to shut their eyes, and then disappeared.

"Woah" Juliette gasped, staring at the space in which the angel had just stood as Nick and Trubel blinked back into reality.

"Well, we should really get going" Sam announced, stepping around the Impala to stand in front of Nick.

"It was great meeting you"

"Don't lie, it was the worst thing possible thing you could have ever dreamed of. Now you know what's really out there"

"Yeah, but at least we know how to deal with it" Nick smiled and Sam let out a small, almost sympathetic laugh. He patted Nick affectionately on the back before turning to Trubel.

"I hope we meet again one day" Sam smiled and pulled Trubel into a hug.

"Me too" she mumbled into his shoulder. Eventually, they let go of each other and Sam nodded his head towards Nick and Juliette before climbing into the Impala next to his brother. Juliette smiled over to them before turning back towards the house. Trubel smiled and waved at Sam as Dean started up the car before she followed Juliette towards the house. Nick raised his hand to wave but stopped suddenly. Dean's face flashed before his eyes; the once human features became a horrific mask of swirling black smoke. But just as Nick blinked it was gone, and Dean was smiling once again. The Grimm shook his head and gave a short wave.

"Did you see that?" Nick asked Trubel quietly, his eyes not moving from the back of the Impala as it disappeared down the road.

"See what?" Trubel asked, confused. When Nick gave no reply, she tugged at his arm a little. Nick shook the last of that image from his mind and followed Trubel back up to the house. The demon was gone, they were safe for now. Nothing could possibly be wrong with Dean.

Nick figured he was just imagining things.


End file.
